icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:7creddie5
Welcome Hi this is my talk page anybody feel free to leave me messages. Check Blog Check my new blog! Userboxes Hi, Creddie 4 Real here, just to let you know that you rock!Creddie 4 Real 01:40, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Creddie 4 real Re: Cam Yeah, I really do like Cam. I'm guessing you like Creddie a lot too? Roxas82 03:56, December 8, 2010 (UTC) User pages Excuse me 7creddie5, how do you make those userboxes? I don't know who you are but what you do is on the right hand side there is a search box you type in user boxes right there then it will take you to a page that tells you everything to do. If you can't figure it out just let me know and I can explain it to you. Are you a creddie or seddie fan? I actually have a blog post if you go to my blog page right up there you can see it is asking how to make those many nice people answered that question so you can look there to it is the very first blog titled like help about the user boxes or something. I actually can just sum all this up for you if you are a creddie fan do this in brackets CreddieCrusader then after you save that page it will hopefully be there. Or in brackets IloveFreddie there are awesome. I'm a Seddie shipper if you check my userpage. I think my userpage is a lot cuter now! Thanks! You are so totally welcome I am glad I could help. yes NeveisCheese☼ 05:04, December 10, 2010 (UTC) cheese (my idol and the god of my religeon) and fosters home for imaginary friends! (best show ever apart from icarly of course) i love cheese he is the god of cheestrianity!!!! im a chestrain and i have been chaptised (means i drunk the holy drink chocolate milk) Your picture on profile Haha! I love your picture that said dangerous, stop shipping seddie lol :) CREDDIE FOR THE WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:12, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Creddie 4 RealCreddie 4 real Oh and the Creddie picture that I posted, it isn't mine but I really liked the title on it!!!!!!!! Me and Carly Shay's comment posted 6 times o sorry carly shay is mi bff and her computer wasnt working so she asked me to post it but then it did work and posted it like 80 times hahaha My Blog Hints What up, what up, what up, 7creddie5, check my blog Series Finale Blog! it has hints now! Who the heck r u? You know me, please check out my blog, iStart Over. Click here, and see for yourself who it is. ? Creddie 4 real TROUBLE! 7creddie5, we need to team up! This jerk is getting on my last nerd! He or she is extremely rude! Partners?! Okay is this @Bunnyboo50, an are you talking about creddie 4 real or this Emezer chick? And if its emezer I am IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's me, Bunnyboo50! He or she is gainning the upper hand! What if he's untouchable to defeat, that's what I'm worried, 7creddie5. We need to think of something! 7creddie5, now you guys are safe (at least for now). Mak23686 blocked Emezer in time for 1 Month. But I'm just worried that genderless freak is going to find his way back here. So I bet you have SO much to tell your BFF, Creddie 4 real! Oh my gosh thank goodness, that person was a freak!!! Awww, thanks Creddie 4 real, that is really sweet and generous of you. I'm kind of concern about Emezer though. not in a nice way. Now that the freak of the week is gone, I think we're not out of the woods just yet. There is ALWAYS a possibilty a user can get back on a wiki, by changing his name and pretending to be tht same person, and they'll start the havoc again. So we need to keep our eyes and wits out if that freak comes back. But in the meantime, we can get back, take it easy, and help this site more. Holy Seddie! You got blocked????? HOOOOW!!!!!! Did one of the admins did it? Write back on your Talk Page buddy. Bunnyboo50 Yeah I actually did get blocked.....surprising right!!!!!!!!!!!! Well I was on the phone with my cousin, while the whole fight with Emezer was going on and I was like wow this person is annoying and she was like OMG I want to make an account there! So she signed up and it wasn't letting her do anything so she told me her password and user then I logged in on her account and it was fixed! Then she got banned for teaming up with emezer and being mean to u guys, but she honestly told me that she was trying to be funny! Then I logged in the next morning and it said that I was blocked because I went on my cousins account, on my computer and since she got blocked I got blocked because my IP address was on her account. I was so mad in the morning but it was only for one day. I only posted something on my page because I needed your guys help for u to talk to the admins because I couldn't. Then I figured it out. and it said I would get unblocked the next day. I have become bad......I am no proud!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!7creddie5 02:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC)7creddie5 No wonder I haven't seen you too much on the wiki, lately. But you are special for your shipping, so be proud of yourself, even if I'm a Seddier. Be proud you love your shippings. "Bunnyboo50 luvs bunnies, also Seddie!" Awe thanks! U really truly are nice @Bunnyboo50 and thank u I will be PROUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!7creddie5 06:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC)7creddie5 You love penguins too! LOL I noticed the random comment on my talk page about you loving penguins as well as me, and I felt the need to comment back on your talk page. What do I say...? Oh I know! I love penguins and Creddie! Lotstar 06:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: to HAPPY LATE B-DAY!!!! Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Creddie 4 Real 17:23, January 1, 2011 (UTC)Creddie 4 real Re: to CONGRATS!!!!!!! THANK YOU 7CREDDIE5!!!!!!!! I didn't even know that I had 1,000 comments! XD I just like to talk alot!!! Creddie 4 Real 03:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC)Creddie 4 real Re:Badges Sorry, there are no badges for making comments, except on blog posts, but the highest one there is making 10 comments on blog posts.Lotstar 22:20, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Only admins can customize badges. Mak23686 09:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Badges AGAIN!!!! I'm pretty sure the "Customise Badges" thing is an admin only page, cause admins can apparantly access it, but I haven't tried it, s I wouldn't know XD. Hey Friend! :) I just wanna say thanks for putting me in your friends box...Thanks!!!!!! You're such a great friend and a loyal Creddie shipper. You're so sweet and super nice. I'm not exactly sure how old you are, but I don't really care. All I need to know is that you're never mean and I don't care whether you're a super Creddie fangirl or whatever. (You are a girl, right?) As long as you're kind, we could be friend. :D P.S. I think you're the nicest Creddie shipper on here. (And I wanna say an extra thanks that you said I'm the nicest Seddie shipper...Thanks!!) SunriseDaisy 02:26, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha!! I'm glad that, even though you like Creddie and I like Seddie, we can be friends! You're as nice as Lotstar! And she's an admin. I still can't believe you think I'm the nicest Seddie shipper. I try to be nice and all, but I didn't think it worked! There are a bunch of Seddie shippers on here and you say I'm the nicest. That's so sweet. :3 It makes me think you're just saying that to be nice... SunriseDaisy 19:19, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Fine, I believe you. And are you from LA?? SunriseDaisy 20:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) And I see you like gummy bears... Lol! ~ Well you know who I am. I don't have to write the four ~. Well, I assumed you posted the picture of the gummy bear chandelier (is that how you spell it?), and I thought you liked gummy bears then. Whatever. Anyway, I know you live on the west coast and a bunch of people live in LA. Well, you know where I live (NY if you forgot), so I thought I should know where you live. So do you live in Washington, somewhere else in California, or just somewhere that I'm not thinking of right now. SunriseDaisy 19:54, January 17, 2011 (UTC) It's okay you don't wanna give away your state. It's good knowing you won't give away personal stuff. And I wonder who did post the picture....SunriseDaisy 00:46, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Aw. Thanks. :) It's almost like how I'm not giving away my name and age. All I'm saying is that it starts with L and I'm in middle school. It gets me worried to give away too much info. Especially since I don't personally know anybody on here. And my parents don't even know that I'm on here. XD (Don't tell anyone that part.) SunriseDaisy 19:21, January 18, 2011 (UTC) You think I'm funny. Thanks. :3 Your pretty funny yourself. :D I'm so glad I finally have a friend on here. It makes me feel more comfortable on here. SunriseDaisy 22:30, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Since we're such great friends and you're a Creddie shipper, I made this for you: Template:CuteCreddie Do ya like it? It's just a little thing I made. Nothing big. SunriseDaisy 00:01, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I only made it because you're nice and awesome! I'll make more for you if you want some. Feel free to use them. SunriseDaisy 19:18, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Put CuteCreddie in the . Then you'll have: SunriseDaisy 01:04, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll make more for you now. Be ready for more Creddie userboxes in just a few minutes!! SunriseDaisy 01:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I made it. The template is CreddieEnding: SunriseDaisy 01:31, January 21, 2011 (UTC) You're a great friend too. I'm gonna go search the Creddie page now for more inspiration for your Creddie userboxes!! Hope you like them! SunriseDaisy 19:23, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Yep. I'm serious! And they could say whatever you want. I'll gladly make them for you. SunriseDaisy 19:28, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Here's another one: Template:LoveCreddie SunriseDaisy 20:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) It's okay you're not on a lot. As long as you're on sometimes, it's okay because you're fun to talk to! If you're not on everyday, that's fine. But if you're not on in a week, I'll be upset. :( And I'll make more userboxes as soon as possible. I just need to do some stuff right now and I'll make them later. SunriseDaisy 19:28, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't able to make any. Been busy working on a project. :/ Hope to make more soon. Maybe I'll make more later or tomorrow. SunriseDaisy 00:04, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I feel really, really sorry I haven't been making new userboxes for you. I've been really busy over the weekend. To show my apologies, I made three new userboxes for you: Template:CukyFreddie Template:CreddieObssessive Template:CreddieKisses Hope you like 'em. SunriseDaisy 00:59, January 25, 2011 (UTC) You're the best friend ever!!! I don't need some userboxes to know that because you're just amazing!!!!!! You're like my bestest friend on the wiki!!!! SunriseDaisy 19:18, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, we probably can because I'm weird. I may seem calm on here, but in real life, I'm a freak. That's why I have so many friends. :) SunriseDaisy 00:06, January 27, 2011 (UTC) To add a page to a category, there should be a tiny box at the bottom of the page (right by the "Save Page" button). It says "Add Category" and then you add the category. But you CAN'T add dumb catgories. It has to be an actual one. SunriseDaisy 00:24, January 27, 2011 (UTC) hey hi 7creddie5.... I read a lot of your comment on the wiki so a thought I could ask you if you wanna be friend?!? I'm a creddier too and I'm a girl.. FFF T 23:24, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! I'm a Seddier and I would LOVE to be friends with you. Seddiers and Creddiers can be friends in your book right? I think so. Well anyway I hope you accept my friend request! :D Churchpants 04:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Awesome!! I already have you as a friend on my Profile page too :) And thank you! I never knew I was that funny lol. =D I saw alot of comments of yours... i'm really bored at the moment... i was wondering.. want to meet on IRC? [[User:Toph Lover|'Toph']] Lover 07:34, January 29, 2011 (UTC) =D 22:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Again :D Hey! I haven't talked to you in a while. I can't think of another userbox for you. Sorry. :P So I see you made it to 1000 edits! Congrats!!! :D:D:D I know this is like advetising, but do you like House of Anubis? I like it. :) And I'm the admin of their wiki. Look!! If you don't like it, I'll be sorta embarrassed, but that's okay. :) SunriseDaisy 04:14, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I know! I was sooo sad when Sarah died. I loved her!! SunriseDaisy 17:47, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I knew it was Sarah too. And my favorite ships are Fabina (Fabian/Nina), Marome (Mara/Jerome), Amfie (Amber/Alfie), and Palfie (Patricia/Alfie). I'm also semi-Mickra (Mick/Mara), semi-Jabian (Joy/Fabian), semi-Famber (Fabian/Amber), and a BUNCH of others. I kinda like them all, but Fabina and Marome are my favorites. :) SunriseDaisy 04:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC) It seems almost everyone likes them. The only people who aren't fans of Fabina are Fabicia fans (Fabian/Patricia), but they like Fabina a little, too. And I think everyone likes Marome. :) They're soo cute together!! SunriseDaisy 17:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I like Jerome a lot more than I did before. I don't really think he died his hair. Maybe it's just the lighting? SunriseDaisy 18:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey Hey, thanks, I appreciate that! I just like that your a Creddie shipper but dont automatically hate on Seddie shippers because they ship Seddie. And your profile pic is really cute! Where did you get it from? Alica123 23:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey 7creddie5!! We haven't talked in a while and I just wanted to come by and say hello to one of my favorite Creddie friends!!(I'm a Seddier by the way) I just wanted to ask a quick question. Do you think Seddie is kind of cute or do you just totally dislike it? You can be honest with me :) Churchpants 03:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey. You are really nice to the seddiers and creddiers, and I would like to thank you. A couple of creddiers are mean to us and say that seddie sucks. We seddiers do that too, and its not right. I jusst want you to know I am not one of those people. Im glad that there are seddiers and creddiers. We are here to have fun. Would you want to be friends with me? Seddieftwyea 15:36, February 12, 2011 (UTC) THANKSSSS!! Thank you!!!! Im gonna add u to my friends list!!! You are AWESOMEE Seddieftwyea 20:51, February 12, 2011 (UTC) My profile pic I guess you mean my old one, because my temporary on is just for people to vote Jennette for KCA's. However, the old one is from one of Sam's blogs on icarly.com.. "the sam puckett diet" or something like that, where she explains how people can lose weight with paying her only 50 bucks a day and she eats all their food. It's a pretty good one (speaking about comedy). :) Alica123 20:59, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Oh! No, I was not competing against you! That would be horrible! I just make blogs when ever I want!!!!! Sorry! Don't feel sad!!! Seddieftwyea 01:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC)